Iron Boots
The Iron Boots are a recurring pair of boots in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These special boots are shod with enough iron to weigh down Link significantly when worn, allowing him to sink to the bottom of bodies of water, to withstand strong winds or to press rusty switches. However, the boots impede movement on land. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link needs the Iron Boots to gain access to the sunken Water Temple. The Iron Boots are kept in the Ice Cavern, where they are protected by a White Wolfos. In the Shadow Temple, the Iron Boots display another use; they can allow their wearer to resist high winds. The Iron Boots resembles the Kokiri Boots with iron along the soles. They can only be worn when equipped on the Equipment Subscreen. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Iron Boots are found inside Ice Ring Island and are necessary to access the Wind Temple. While they are useful for keeping Link grounded during strong winds and are used to activate some switches, these Iron Boots do not allow Link to sink in pools of water. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Iron Boots are given to Link by Mayor Bo after Link defeats him in a sumo match. When Link equips them, he can manage to halt rolling Gorons along the trail to Death Mountain and throw them a short distance. They must also be used for Link to win a sumo match against the elder Gor Coron, a renowned sumo wrestler among the Gorons. These Iron Boots also have a new use; Link can use them to walk along magnetized walls and ceilings. Until Link receives the Zora Armor, these boots are the only way for Link to sink to the bottom of pools of water. While submerged and with the Iron Boots equipped, Link is able to swing his sword under water or use Water Bombs, but will lose health if his Oxygen Meter runs out. With the boots on, Link can also attack enemies while rolling. The Iron Boots are vital for defeating Fyrus, Morpheel (in first stage) and, later, Argorok. Also the Iron Boots allow Link to use Water Bombs-the second bomb model, just before Bomblings- which can blow up rocks underwater. These Bombs are obatained after you collect the Tears of Light in the Lalaryu Province if you go back to Kakariko Bomb Shop (Barnes Bombs). Weight With the help of a balance scale puzzle found in the Temple of Time, it's possible to assume that the Iron Boots in Twilight Princess increase Link's weight by more than 5 times. By placing a total of six small statues and adding the large guardian statue on one scale, their combined weight will equal Link's by five times, yet the Iron Boots will make Link heavier than all these statues together. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items